


you're a thousand miles away

by racmac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racmac/pseuds/racmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 3am in london and louis can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a thousand miles away

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii this is my first post so it's REALLY short and it's just random fluff ... 
> 
> basically louis in london at 3am and harry in new york (hence the title) at 11am 
> 
> (louis' texts are in italics and harry's are in bold!!!)

It was 3am in london and Louis couldn't sleep. he had left for London and Harry was still in New York. Since Harry and Louis always slept in the same bed, it felt lonesome for Louis to be alone in a king sized hotel bed.

Louis pulled out his iphone and composed a new text to "haz <3 <3 <3" all the hearts were different colours, as Harry had insisted. 

new text message: 

_i miss u :((_

**What time is it over there?**

_3am_

**Stinky. Why are you up?** _  
_

_like i said i miss u... u donut_ **  
**

**Heyyyyyyy. :(**

_wat time is it in ny_

**11am.** _  
_

_wat the heckkkkkkkk_

_i cant sleep_

**I figured.** _  
_

_i miss ur cute face_

 _  
_Louis looked up at the top of his phone.

Snapchat from haryr_styles

Louis laughed at his snapchat name, remembering when Harry first made his snapchat and hurriedly typed in a username... only to end up typing his own name wrong. Louis held down the snapchat and saw Harry's face... in an ugly form. Harry had pressed his face down into his neck, making it look like he had a double chin and his tongue hung out to the side. But, alas, Harry was one of those people who looked simply adorable no matter what face he made. The caption on the photo was "Am I still cute now??" Louis laughed and turned his phone around so the flash would get him. He made the ugliest face he could, scrunching his nose, crossing his eyes and making a double chin. He captioned it as "yess..but not as cute as me"

He then received a text from Harry again. 

**Would you still love me if I had a real double chin?**

_i might have 2 think abt that..._ **  
**

**Lou!!!!!!** (with about 28 crying faces next to it) _  
_

_im jk baby u kno i love u no matter what_

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

_u literally just did that so u could send me lana del rey lyrics didnt u_ **  
**

**No......** _  
_

_u r such a fucking donut head_ **  
**

**Hey now...**

_u will always be beautiful_ **  
**

**I'm in love with you.** _  
_

_n all my little things_   _yeah yeah_ **  
**

_come on spruce it up uve already used that one ur supposed to be the cheekiest_

**Well...I do especially love your "little" things... ;)** _  
_

_harold no its 3am im not going to fucking sext u_ **  
**

**Rude! That is not where I was going with that.** _  
_

_haha ya sure_ **  
**

**Are you not tired?** _  
_

_of course i am_ **  
**

**Go to sleep then!** _  
_

_nahhhh_ **  
**

**Why not? Seriously.** _  
_

_i dont have u to sing to me :(_ **  
**

**Ohhhhh.** _  
_

_yeah_ **  
**

_  
_There was no reply after that. Louis waited 5 minutes then decided Harry had gone out on an adventure to God-Knows-Where in New York. As soon as Louis had began to drift off into sleep a loud quack notified him that Harry texted him. Harry sent him a voice message. Louis clicked on it, expecting some stupid knock knock jokes like Harry always sent Louis as reminders to Harry himself, or the stupidest jokes he tihnks of during the day. Louis will tell him it later in the night and Harry will literally (and he has before), pee his pants.

Anyway, Louis clicked on the voice recording and heard Harry say "I love you Louuuuuu." Expecting that to be the end, Louis smiled and went to get to sleep. Then, he heard some throat clearing and  _oh god_ Harry was going to sing him to sleep. Harry's beautiful voice came through the iPhone speaker, singing Lullaby by Jack Johnson. There was a faint guitar-ish sound and Louis knew it was Niall. Louis smiled so big it strained his cheeks. After putting Harry's voice recording back on, he drifted into sleep. 

 

 


End file.
